1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engaging devices with disengaging means for disengaging a heat dissipating device from an integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of heat dissipating devices and the engaging devices therefor have heretofore been provided for, e. g., integrated circuits of computers, yet a common drawback thereof resides in difficulty and inconvenience in disengagement of the engaging devices from the heat dissipating devices. The present invention is intended to provide engaging devices with disengaging means to solve this problem.